


As Is

by orphan_account



Series: Unfortunate Circumstance [2]
Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Domestic, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuno and Nozel's life after the events of Unfortunate Circumstance, complete with day to day situations they go through during their time together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kitsunenokage66, I'm sorry this sequel took forever to get done but I got distracted with other plot bunnies. I hope you enjoy it! :)

Nozel is a Silva, which means he is royalty and as one of royal blood, he does have his standards and expectations he prefers to live up to.

Being a Silva dominant means there is quite a lot of traditions to uphold, but Nozel is not one to find such aspects stifling. As odd as it sounds, he does enjoy upholding the traditional way as he sees it to be the best way to maintain the Silva status and name. However, not all in the Silva family feel this way…

Solid and Nebra, for what it’s worth, tried to uphold the traditional way of running their relationships. They just got unlucky to have soul partners who are difficult and shrewish (in Nozel’s eyes they are, at least). Thanks to their own situations, they never bothered to maintain a semblance of the Silva family tradition after it had failed only once or twice.

Part of the Silva tradition they never uphold or even bother to attempt to do so is the mornings meant to be spent with their soul partners. Once a Silva finds their soul partner, they bond them (bonding really is nothing more than sex, during which a dominant’s magic and a bit of their aura is used to leave a mark on the submissive to ensure their protection from dominants who wish to do them harm). Before and after they wed the Silva dominant always makes sure to spend every morning with their submissives.

There are loopholes to this, of course. Such as if the Silva is needed in war, too ill/injured to be near their submissive, away on a mission, or needed for whatever royal duties that calls them into service. Other than these exceptions, a Silva is to always spend every morning with their soul partner as this is the proper way to maintain a good bond between the two.

When he doesn’t have to be off on a mission or get too caught up in his duties as a magic knight captain, he does like to spend his mornings with Yuno.

He always wakes up first (more out of habit than anything else at this point) and gets ready for the day. After he is done doing so, he will tell the many servants present, “Make a light breakfast for Yuno and I.”

They listen and get to work on it. Nozel is never specific in his orders, he’s never rude, condescending, or cruel. However, Nozel is short, quick, curt, and to the point with his orders. If something does not meet what he has in mind, he will not fuss or scream. He will simply give the servant a roll of his eyes before correcting them in a strictly-business manner (he does speak to them as though they are not as intelligent as he is, but other than this it’s not at all severe). Any servant who works with him after a month will usually be able to get his demands right the first time around.

Despite popular belief about the Silva family, Nozel is the easiest one for the servants to work with.

Solid is a condescending man, always making cruel comments whenever his demands are not met in the way he sees to be fit. When they really get him annoyed, he may just very damn well go out of his way to make their lives hell through the usage of impossible tasks to be met with eventual firing from the cruel Silva.

Nebra is pettier and snider than her brothers are. She will intentionally give her servants multiple tasks, varying in difficulty depending on her mood. If they do not live up to her impossible, perfectionist standard then she will be making snide comments and remarks to them for the remainder of their employment. If they really get something wrong on a bad day…she will cut them down in a calm, cold tone with words sharper than any blade before firing them on the spot.

As such, many who go to work for the family hope and pray to work with Nozel instead! None want to work with the other two, who have earned a reputation as being ‘impossible to work with’.

Nozel tells a servant who had gotten done cleaning the hall, “Wake up my soul partner.”

“Yes sir.” the young man says as he rushes over to their room.

Nozel does have an air of authority to him that makes all who run into him either feel intimidated on the spot or simply put off. Luckily for him, the servants around their headquarters don’t feel any such way towards him. If of anything, they feel nothing but respect for the man.

As he enters the dining area, he is relieved to see it is up to standard.

(Whenever he says ‘Make Yuno and I a light meal’ or ‘Make Yuno and I a meal’ he usually means it as: clean the dining area, make the meal, and have it ready by the time either Yuno is done getting cleaned up in the morning or by the time they usually eat.)

He then exits the room to go over to the staircase where he believes he hears Yuno coming from.

He sees Yuno coming down the stairs with slightly tired eyes and though he doesn’t frown, he does comment to him, “Are you feeling well? You do look rather worn out.”

Yuno looks at him in a bit of shock but he recovers quickly enough to say to him, “I am fine. There’s no need to worry. I just stayed up a bit too late that’s all.”

Nozel is not one to buy such excuses unless if he has valid reason to believe there is no wrong present. In this case, his calculating eyes take in Yuno’s whole body before deciding to reply, “You’re not fine. I will make an appointment for you to see a healer today.”

It wasn’t so much of a suggestion as it was a straight up command. As a Silva dominant, Yuno’s health is his responsibility. He has to make sure he is fine at all costs, otherwise he will have failed as a Silva dominant.

“Alright, but I am fine. There’s no need to worry yourself so severely.” Yuno responds to him with a small nod of his head as he gets off of the last step of the stairs.

“There is a need when it concerns your health. I am a Silva dominant and we do not allow our submissives to go without.” Nozel reminds him as he takes Yuno’s arm into the crook of his own.

Despite having lived with the dominant for a few months, Yuno always blushes whenever Nozel does these little things for him because it’s so prim, proper, and polite of him to do. It’s completely different from the brutish way the dominants back in Hage treat their submissives or any submissive at all. While he’s very much welcoming and accepting of this treatment, it always feels so new to him to experience it on such a daily basis.

“Do you have a mission today or no?” Yuno asks him after simply agreeing to what he had said only seconds earlier with a small nod.

Nozel knows Yuno worries over him whenever he is gone for long periods of time. He can understand why, but at the same time, he wishes Yuno had more confidence in his prowess as a magic knight captain.

“I am, but it is nothing you need to worry over. I am the captain of the Silver Eagles and I will be just fine. Unlike many others, I am perfectly capable of holding my own in a battle against any opponent.”

Yuno replies with a small spoken, “I know you are, but with all of the recent reports of spies in the kingdom… It’s unnerving.”

Nozel knows enough to know this is Yuno’s way of saying ‘I don’t want you to get hurt, please be careful’.

He’s learned as much after spending a few months with him.

“It is unnerving to believe the Diamond and Spade kingdoms are sending in spies to our territory. It makes me wonder what they are after…”

This is Nozel’s way of reassuring Yuno ‘I will be careful and I will come home to you’.

Yuno has learned as much after spending a few months with him.

“Do you have any ideas of what they could be after?”

“I’m thinking they’re out to assassinate the Wizard King. Either way, it’s all petty and fruitless in the end. I won’t allow them to carry out whatever plans they have in mind.”

Though many magic knight captains (aside from Yami with his awful submissive) would not wish to speak about magic knight missions and business with their submissives, Nozel doesn’t mind speaking about this to Yuno.

As strange as it may sound…Yuno does give him helpful insight at times and he knows if Yuno had not been barred from doing so, he would have been a wonderful magic knight.

During their breakfast together, Yuno always asks about whatever is going on in the kingdom. It always makes him want to smile knowing his soul partner is so fascinated with him and his work…

Nozel does show his appreciation for this in his own subtle way, though. Usually it’s through a small kiss on the cheek. Other times it can be a tight embrace, which is a rare occasion in and of itself because Nozel is not one for hugs or cuddles. In fact, Nozel isn’t one for any public displays of affection unless if it is called for, such as in the situation at the ball a few months ago. For him to give a hug or even to make a move to cuddle Yuno is a big deal and a significant sign of gratitude for him to make.

Yuno knows this because he has received only a few of these and he’s made sure to thoroughly enjoy them each and every time.

For today, he settles for a kiss on the cheek before telling him, “I am taking you to see a healer today. I will not accept you being ill while in my care.”

“Okay.”

Yuno knows he only does this because he cares. He will never really admit it out loud to anyone, but he loves being doted on to this extent.

* * *

 

The trip to the healer is without incident and silent, much like many of the trips the two have between them. Nozel isn’t one for small chat and Yuno isn’t either, so naturally they are silent during times like these. They often find the shared silence to be comforting, especially Yuno who grew up with the freakishly loud Asta.

Though many would hate the silence and attempt to make small talk in an effort to not feel ‘awkward’, for the soon-to-be wed pair it doesn’t bother them to go without conversation. If they have nothing much to say, they won’t say anything at all. If they have something to say to each other, they’ll start a conversation.

It’s not a big deal for them, either or.

Yuno does comment to him upon landing, “This is the healer’s place? It’s so much grander than the one back in Hage and the other surrounding areas.”

The healer’s residence is one inside a small castle, complete with the best stone, the best roofing materials, the best windows, doors, and gates. It honestly catches Yuno off-guard because most healers where he is from all do their business in what amounts to be nothing more than small cottages in what would be considered backwards areas.

Nozel explains it to him in the best way he can, “I am royalty, Yuno. I can afford to go to healers who don’t reside inside of shacks and decaying cottages. As a Silva submissive, you will only be treated to the best of the best for everything, this especially includes healers.”

Yuno hums in response to this as Nozel leads him inside the gates and Yuno is amazed at how the gates open without Nozel having to do anything other than walk up to them, “Why did they open for you so suddenly?”

“This is my family’s healer. The gates only open for mana the healer recognizes as one of his patients. Since I am a regular, it opens for me without any hesitance. After you see the healer today, the gates will open for you even without my presence here.”

“That’s interesting.” Yuno comments bluntly as Nozel leads him inside the castle.

Inside there is a young man with copper blonde hair, mint green eyes, and freckles splattered on his nose and cheeks. He looks like a bit of an airhead, if Yuno were being honest, but he will give the man the benefit of a doubt here.

He approaches them with a wide smile as he greets Nozel with a bow, “Hello Sir Nozel, it’s a pleasure to see you! Who is the rare you’ve brought with you? He’s really pretty, whoever got him must surely be lucky.”

Nozel gives him his iciest stare before saying to him bluntly, “This is Yuno, and he’s my soul partner. I’m rather shocked you didn’t see the family crest on his hand.”

The doctor takes a good look at it before gasping out of shock, “Oh my! All apologies, I had no clue he is yours! I thought he could have been a distant relative at best. Either way, I am so, so sorry Nozel.”

“Your apologies are not needed. I am worried over the health of my soul partner, so please, find out what is wrong and _fix it_.” Nozel snarls out to him, his eyes boring holes into the doctor’s body.

The doctor is good natured enough, as well as experienced enough, to handle Nozel’s moods and commands with aplomb, “I’ll see what I can do.”

He uses his magic to diagnose any problems with Yuno and comes back with a relatively simple, “He has a fever and he’s ten pounds underweight. Other than this, he’s perfectly fine. I can do healing magic on his fever, but I cannot fix his being underweight with a spell.”

Nozel sighs heavily before rolling his eyes at the man, “Fix his fever and figure out what we can do about his weight. He’s told me in the past he lost the weight after having some rough cycles before we bonded. He hasn’t managed to gain back the weight yet despite eating regularly.”

The doctor finds this odd as he uses his healing magic on Yuno, “Really? That is strange…but for a rare submissive, this would happen if he courted once with one who is not his soul partner and the courting did not end up with binding or if he rejected you. Rare submissives have an aura that, when combined with their magic power, can destroy their bodies. The whole reason why they need to bond with any dominant or their soul partner is so they can be bonded and obtain a mark. Once they have a mark, their magic power and aura will become restrained to a certain degree so it doesn’t eat away at their bodies.”

Nozel rolls his eyes as he curses Nash under his breath and Yuno fills in the blanks for the doctor, "I did have a failed courtship before I bonded with Nozel.”

“Really? Wow, I am so sorry you have to go through this! Once magic power eats away at your body, it is hard to gain back the weight that was lost. There’s a chance you may never gain it back. I can give you a potion to help you out, but that’s all I can do for now.”

“We’ll take it.” Nozel interjects without second thought and the doctor gets it ready on the spot.

Yuno doesn’t mind Nozel taking charge on this issue because honestly…speaking to healers is something that was always a challenge for him. All of the ones in Hage were usually creepy and leery towards him because of his submissive status. He tries to trust healers, he really does, but it’s hard for him to do so.

Once the spell is done and the potion is made, the doctor runs a diagnosing spell one more time before nodding, “Alright, it looks good! Your fever is gone. Be sure to remember to take three drops of the potion on your tongue every day for two weeks. If you do not start to gain weight after the two weeks have passed, then you may never gain it back.”

Nozel can only hope he will gain it back whereas Yuno simply nods, “I’ll be sure to remember this. Thank you for your help, sir.”

“It’s my pleasure!” the doctor replies with a carefree smile as Nozel takes Yuno’s hand and leads him out of the building.

“This potion better work.” he remarks to Yuno without a second thought as he gets on his broom.

Yuno sighs in his response, “I hope it does.”

* * *

 

When they return home, Nozel kisses Yuno on the forehead and hugs him for a minute before leaving for his mission. In this instance, Yuno knows he only does this because he’s worried for his health and he wants him to be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update! My weekends can get hectic and this was one of those hectic weekends. ://
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.

Nozel is gone quite often due to his being a magic knight captain. Yuno isn’t one to complain about this, unlike Solid and Nebra’s wives, but this doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss Nozel at all whenever he is gone. Quite contrary to his cool exterior, Yuno misses Nozel whenever he is gone for long periods of time.

He does all that he can to keep his mind off of his absence in the best way he can: usually this means going to areas of the kingdom he’s never been to before or going to visit Asta whenever he is free (Asta has been writing to him ever since he heard from Father about Yuno’s bonding with Nozel). Then there are days where he goes to look at the shops in the kingdom’s marketplace, the one he likes the best being the one ran by the young man who makes floral arrangements and accessories of all sorts out of different gemstones.

He had met him by pure accident when his shop first opened. He at first believed it to be an antique shop, but when he learned it wasn’t and this was the man’s magic power being put to good use, he was impressed. He would learn the man’s name is Liam and over time, he would visit his shop whenever Nozel was gone to speak to the mage who had become like a friend to him.

Liam is a kindly dominant without a soul partner, but he thinks Liam may be an aromantic asexual just like Father and Sister Lily are. Considering he’s never made any move to get himself set up with a matchmaker or attempt to meet single submissives, he only assumes Liam is an aromantic asexual.

Liam grins upon the sight of Yuno entering his shop, greeting him with a bright, “Hello Yuno, how are you today?”

“I am doing fine, Liam. How are things with you?”

“Good, if I were being honest. Things couldn’t be better than what they are now.”

Liam is always calm, but upbeat, optimistic, and overflowing with a subdued positive energy that can draw in anyone. Yuno won’t deny that if Nozel hadn’t been his soul partner, Liam would have made him happy.

He glances at him with his icy grey eyes before asking, “Is Nozel gone again?”

Yuno nods and replies with a small spoken, “Yes, and he’s out on a mission that could turn dangerous.”

Liam has been Yuno’s friend long enough to know that when he is this quiet and digging his nails into his palms, he is worried about something or someone (usually Nozel).

“He’ll be just fine. He’s a Silva and a magic knight captain! He can hold his own better than anyone else. I’ve heard rumors he could be the next Wizard King if he keeps up his progress.” Liam tries to reassure Yuno and yet Yuno can only sigh in response, “I know, but…I just wish I was there. I wish I had been a magic knight so I could be on his squadron and work by his side.”

Liam knows Yuno had a dream once of being a magic knight and becoming the next Wizard King. He also knows this dream was sabotaged by his father eavesdropping on a conversation he had about sneaking off to take the entrance exams and that is why he never got the chance to take them. (He mentioned something about how his father is an aromantic asexual submissive who fought in a really bad war with brutal dominants and that is why he didn’t want him to join the magic knights.)

“I know you wish you could be one, but you are a rare, infertile submissive and without a dominant keeper’s permission, you couldn’t have been allowed to join the magic knights anyway. It would’ve been illegal if you had gone through with your plan.” the golden brunette reminds him, “Either way, be happy your dominant is a powerful mage. He can hold his own and he will.”

Yuno nods and accepts this with a calm, “I suppose you’re right…”

Yuno then decides to shift the conversation to a new topic, “So, are you looking for a submissive yet or no?”

Liam shakes his head, his eyes trained on the new piece he is working on, “Oh no, I’m not looking for any! I’m an aromantic asexual dominant. I don’t have a soul partner and I don’t want one. I’m happy being me and being with myself only.”

Though rare, aromantic asexual dominants and submissives do exist. They usually are dominants and submissives who show no interest whatsoever in any dominant or submissive and don’t show any interest in obtaining a soul partner.

Hearing Liam confirm his suspicions makes him give him a small smile, “That’s good, then I can bring Nozel here sometime to meet you.”

“I’d love to meet the guy.” Liam comments as he finishes on the last part of his piece.

Yuno does enjoy watching him work because he is so skilled at what he does and he is so very thorough as well. It always amazes him how the taller mage can make such intricate pieces while making small talk with him.

He then hears some commotion going on outside and goes out there to see what is going on. What he sees going on outside of the shop is something that is despicable, but not new around here. Just a man stealing from an old lady. He uses his wind magic to stop the man from going any further with her purse and brings it back to her. When the Praying Mantis’ rookies arrive a few minutes later, the thief is knocked out from Yuno’s attack on him. He allows the old lady to explain the situation to them, he accepts her thanks and words of praise before heading back into the shop where Liam is still working.

When Liam has to leave to deliver a piece he had finished making for a noblewoman’s wedding, he is questioning Yuno, “Do you want me to make you a piece for your wedding to Nozel? When are you two getting married?”

“In three months. It’s going to be a Silva traditional wedding, so I’m not sure how all it will go. He said he has everything under control, and he will tell me more when he gets to speak to the wedding planner again.” Yuno answers him casually as Liam gets out his broom.

“You’re…actually okay with him planning everything?” Liam asks him slowly, just to make sure he’s not misunderstanding anything.

Yuno nods as though it’s no big deal, “Of course I am. I’m not one for wedding planning anyway. If I had my way, we’d just sign some paper work at the courthouse and be done with it. Nozel wants a Silva traditional wedding and I’ll give him the full reigns to make this happen. He’s the one who wanted to be married for years whereas I never once even dreamed of it.”

“Ah, well, if you’re fine with it being that way then I guess it’s fine.” he comments to him briefly, “I’ll see you around, Yuno!”

“I’ll see you again soon, Liam.” Yuno responds with a small wave goodbye as he simply wanders about the area some more before heading home.

* * *

 

Nozel is not one to show much emotion.

It’s not that he doesn’t feel anything or that he’s numb/apathetic all the time. It’s more of a situation where after his mother died, he simply bottled everything up so he could become the ideal head of House Silva and be the leader, the strength, the backbone everyone in his family needed during that trying time.

He doesn’t show his emotions, but it doesn’t mean he has none whatsoever. Nozel simply chooses to keep his emotions to himself because it’s what feels more natural to him now than anything else. However, he does let certain things slip out.

His territorial side, jealousy, and possessiveness come out whenever anyone tries to get too close to Yuno. His passionate side, care, and concern are reserved only for Yuno during times when they are alone in their bedroom, whenever Nozel is going to leave for a long time, or when Nozel believes Yuno to be ill.

This makes it sound as though Yuno is the only one able to elicit Nozel’s emotional reactions. Though Yuno is the main one who can, there are others who can but not in good ways.

Annoyance is the one thing Nozel cannot hide from anyone. If someone annoys him (usually this is courtesy of Yami and Rill), then he lets his irritation out as his annoyance simply cannot be restrained. Nozel doesn’t like not having some form of control over this, but at the same time he can acknowledge that in a situation where he is being provoked into annoyance he cannot control his reaction. (In other words, it’s all Yami’s fault, Rill’s fault, or the fault of whoever is annoying him.)

Other than these scenarios, Nozel is always a calm mask of aloof and apathy to many who don’t know him. This can extend to his own siblings, but he’s relieved to know Yuno can read him well.

Yuno can seem to tell what Nozel is feeling just by making eye contact alone. It’s a gift, one that Nozel cherishes because he is not the best at expressing his emotions verbally at times and he knows this. He’s tried to conquer this flaw, and yet it is not as easy as many make it seem. Whenever he tries to convey what he feels into words, it doesn’t ever come out right or at all at times.

It’s frustrating, annoying, and so, so awful to experience!

He’s relieved his soul partner is one who is not too different from himself on this issue. Yuno can convey what he feels into words without any effort at all on his end, yet he too doesn’t show much emotion either. He’s very much quiet, reserved, and strong in the same way Nozel had to be after his mother died. This is something Nozel is eternally grateful for because Yuno is patient and understanding with him whereas many in his own family and the realms of nobility dismiss him as being ‘cold’ and ‘unfeeling’.

(He doesn’t really care what they think; he’s simply happy he has someone in his life who isn't dismissive of him.)

This being said, on the ride home from missions, it is usually Nebra and Solid conversing nonstop. Nozel never pays any attention to their conversations because most of the time it truly is petty gossip at best, but this ride home from their mission is silent and he’s relieved to see it being so.

Solid really brought out the worst in him during this last mission.

He had gotten his soul partner pregnant and all he could talk about was how his wife and him are going to have a child. He didn’t do this only once, oh no, he did it during the whole mission.

As in, when they got into a fight with another mage, he was only speaking of how, “I am going to win this for my unborn child!” while almost getting killed by another mage for being too distracted.

Nozel had to nearly halt all he was doing to save the imbecile. He glared down his brother with the iciest stare he could muster in that moment as he chastised him, “Finish the mission alive or else I will be forced to move her and your unborn child into House Vermillion!”

Solid knew it wasn’t a shallow threat, so despite wanting to brag about his future prodigy child with his ‘perfect’ soul partner, he kept his mouth shut with a simple, “Fine.”

He should be happy to be having a niece or nephew soon, but Nozel isn’t one for children. He’s honestly glad Yuno is an infertile rare and not one who can get pregnant. He doesn’t think he could honestly handle raising a child. Even with Solid’s child, he’s not going to be too close to them until the child can walk and talk on their own.

(This being said…he’s grateful Nebra’s soul partner is a woman and from what he knows, she’s infertile as well. Which means they cannot reproduce, and this thought is a comforting one for him to have at the moment. Solid’s soul partner is an annoying noble woman, but Nebra’s makes her look like a walk in the park in comparison.)

All of this talk about ‘my future prodigy this’ or ‘my future prodigy that’ has driven him past his limits. When Solid dared breathe to say, “My future prodigy—”

“Shut up right now if you want to come home alive.” Nozel openly growled at him with narrowed eyes.

Solid shut up after his brother’s mana flared up. This interaction is the reason why he had been silent throughout the whole ride back home.

By the time they arrive home, Nozel already feels a headache coming on from how irrevocably stupid his brother was being throughout the whole mission! He will have to use a healing spell for this…

Then he enters his home late at night and goes over to his office to fill out the paperwork for the mission that took place. He honestly wants to throttle his stupid brother for being so annoying, so grating and irritating. Somehow, he manages to avoid doing so and distracts himself with the paperwork.

He doesn’t mind doing the paperwork after a bad mission like this. It helps to ease his headache, as odd as that sounds, and it takes his mind off of things which caused said headache in the first place.

Usually after missions, he fills out the paperwork, lays down next to Yuno in bed and if he asks, he regales his mission to him. After a bad one like this, he’s too frustrated to even speak about it without wanting to hurt his brother.

After he is done filling out his paperwork, he goes to bed to Yuno’s side and doesn’t say much. He only sighs deeply as he grasps him and pulls him over to his side.

He may be pissed off at his brother still, but he’s not going to take it out on Yuno. Right now, he needs a calming presence and he knows Yuno can calm him down from a bad mood.

He doesn’t say much, but he does comment to him in an attempt to not talk about his mission, “Did the potion work? It feels like you have gained some weight.”

Nozel has been gone for longer than two weeks, so to feel less bone on his soul partner is a relief. Though he doesn’t show it much, he does worry over his health and he doesn’t want him to be underweight forever.

“I have gained some weight back…not the full ten pounds, but at least seven. It’s better than nothing, right?”

“I suppose so.”

Yuno knows he means this as a positive response, so he doesn’t take this harshly. Nozel isn’t one for open praise. He’s far too reserved for that, but when he does show it in his subtle ways, it’s a wonderful experience to have. Such as now with Nozel holding him tighter than anything else.

Nozel may not be good at cuddling (as in, he holds Yuno close to his side, with his arm around either his shoulders, chest, or waist), but he tries and that is all that matters to Yuno.

Yuno lays his head on his chest and doesn’t say much other than, “Don’t worry, no one has come up to me ever since I obtained the Silva family crest. So many people know what it means around here. It’s pretty interesting to see. I never knew it was so well known.”

(Yuno knows Nozel well enough to know he is thinking about this and that he’s thought of this ever since he has left. Nozel doesn’t ever directly ask about it but he will bring it up in an indirect way: ‘If there are any seducers or petty dominants around, feel free to tell me and I will handle it for you’ or the infamous ‘How was your day? Did you go anywhere with a lot of leery dominants?’)

If Nozel feels a tiny bit smug, then it’s only because this is well earned, “It is very well known for a mark. This mark is legendary for its negative side effects to anyone who dares to speak or touch any Silva submissive in an ill or inappropriate manner. Then, even if you didn’t have the mark, your saying you are engaged to me should have sufficed well enough for everyone else.”

Truth of the matter is…the Silva mark is one that strikes fear into so many people for good reason.

The mark is infamous for the particularly cruel dark magic that goes into it. The side effects of flirting/hitting on or making a Silva submissive uncomfortable in any way at all during the conversation results in the dominant aging by fifty years and days in an instant with their eyesight lost. The side effects of trying to kidnap, elicit harm to, or assault a Silva submissive are dire: it all results in the dominant having fifty years shaved off of their life expectancy and losing their magic power permanently. The side effects of attempted sexual harassment, assault, or rape is death. Even if the dominant in question somehow manages to live long enough to actually do any of the above, they will still die, and this death is a cruel one of being mummified alive by the magic in the mark.

Yuno knows the mark does all of the above. Nozel told him of this the day of their bonding, and it made him smile to know his soul partner thought so highly of him to warrant using something purely traditional to his family. Okay, he also smiled because it felt great to know he wanted him to be safe no matter what by using the best safety precautions and measures possible.

“It should, but the mark sure does a lot to ward off the kind of negative attention from dominants I received back in Hage.” Yuno admits to him with a small smile.

"Of course it does, it's a Silva marking. Any Silva mark would stop any sane person from trying anything on you." Nozel scoffs slightly in response while Yuno kisses his cheek before going on to regale how he spent his time while Nozel was away.

Nozel does feel calmer from his earlier upset the longer he is by his soul partner. The more he learns of how Yuno spent his time while he was gone makes him feel far less irritated from before and his headache is starting to go away…

Now he knows why Nebra and Solid always spoke for years of how having a soul partner keeps them calm and happy.


	3. Chapter 3

There are times where Yuno visits Asta at the Black Bulls headquarters. He rides his broom to get to where they are located (Asta had pestered Captain Yami for directions to send to Yuno) and he will visit him for a good few hours of his day.

He has taken a liking to a lot of his squadron, even Noelle, who Nozel openly despises. Of course, he never tells Nozel he does see Asta whenever he is gone. This is not because Nozel dislikes Asta, but because he knows Nozel would have a huge problem with him being in the same building Luck Voltia resides in.

Nozel still has not really recovered from the vision he saw the day Posey used her magic to find his soul partner. Needless to say, the only reason why he doesn’t want Yuno to ever visit Asta is because of Luck Voltia. It’s not that he’s worried the mark won’t do its job, but it is more to do with the fact he doesn’t want that slum rat touching his soul partner.

(Even if it does end in death, or some other awful consequence, Nozel doesn’t want to have Luck touching Yuno. That’s just…too deeply revolting for him to conjure up in his mind.)

Yuno knew he’d find out one day, but he didn’t think it would be through Asta being dumb and mentioning one of his many visits to Nozel during a banquet for magic knights.

Needless to say, he didn’t hear it through a scream or shout. Instead, it was through narrowed eyes and a deceptively calm voice, “I heard you visit the dumb one from your orphanage whenever I am gone.”

Poor Asta…Nozel doesn’t put much effort into remembering his name. Then again, he supposes since Asta doesn’t think too highly of Nozel anyway, it’s not a bad thing. Maybe it would help to ease down some conflict between the two.

This thought aside, he does answer his soul partner calmly, “I do see him whenever you are gone, but that’s only because it’s nice to have such a loud distraction from my thoughts when you are away.”

Nozel’s eyes go from narrowed to mischievous in a heartbeat upon hearing this, his hand making its way across the bed to grab Yuno’s own when replying, “I never knew you missed me so much as to need such a loud, annoying distraction to help cope with your loss. You must really suffer in silence when I am gone… Tell me, which part of my presence do you miss the most when I leave?”

Yuno blushes slightly, amazed Nozel did catch on with such little effort on his end, but he does try to maintain a semblance of control in the situation, “Of course I miss you when you are gone… I do enjoy your company and you are my soul partner.”

Nozel isn’t one to quit so easily, that much he can say for fact about himself. So he does the one thing he wants to do in situations such as these and presses onward, “If only it were that simple. If you simply wanted company, you could stay in our home all day long with the maids and servants to converse with, yet you choose to seek out a loud distraction instead. An overbearingly loud distraction, mind you, that could cancel out the thoughts of millions with his voice alone. So, mind telling me now which part of my presence do you miss the most when I am gone?”

Yuno meets his eyes nervously as he admits slowly, “I miss everything about you. I miss the mornings spent with you, I miss the conversations we have, I miss seeing you waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase, and I miss knowing I will be seeing your face and hearing your voice at any point in the day.”

“I guess…I just miss you in general.” Yuno finally admits with a deepening blush on his cheeks as he makes a move to hide his face.

Nozel isn’t one to go easy on him, though.

Truth of the matter be told, hearing someone say this to him caught him off-guard. His siblings’ soul partners both despise him as much as he does them and ever since his mother died, he hasn’t had anyone there to worry over him or to miss him when he is gone.

What started off as a mild teasing at best has become Nozel feeling something inside himself crack…

The hand holding Yuno’s pulls it up to his lips and he kisses it gently, a small exhale making its way into his words as he speaks, “There’s nothing to be ashamed of in missing me. I will admit, it is a strange sensation… I haven’t had anyone really miss me or worry over me and my well-being for years. I suppose I’m just not used to it.”

He won’t bring up his childhood or his mother. That’s another conversation for another time. Maybe he will tell him in a year from now or so, but it’s something that he doesn’t wish to bring up in a moment like this.

Yuno meets his eyes and kisses his cheek, his next words being, “There’s nothing to apologize for. I’m unashamed about missing you when you’re gone…but I am relieved to hear that you do not find this annoying. I do know how you despise annoying things.”

“If I ever found anything you do to be annoying, I would tell you about it up front without second thought. Speaking of annoying things…Voltia, does he talk to you at all whenever you do visit the dumb one?”

Yuno is being completely honest with him in his response, “He doesn’t ever speak to me. A lot of them are too afraid to, if I’m being honest. After Noelle explained what the mark does to people who try anything untoward me, they all got the message loud and clear. They are nice to me, but they don’t really talk to me for too long. I think they’re too afraid to.”

“That’s good, we wouldn’t want anyone dying…though a casualty from Voltia wouldn’t be a grand loss as much as it would be a major benefit for that awful squad.”

Yuno chuckles softly in response to this and Nozel pulls him over to his side, his arm now around his waist in what Yuno registers to be his form of cuddling.

This is a rare display of affection that Yuno will cherish for all it’s worth at the moment. When Nozel decides to take things further with a few kisses placed on his lips and jaw, he does nothing to stop it. He wouldn’t say it out loud because he’s a bit too reserved still to do so, but whenever Nozel is gone he misses moments like these the most. He cannot help it if he adores his soul partner’s touch, it’s just…wonderful.

* * *

 

The following morning, there is a morning meal they will be having as a family get together of sorts for House Silva.

Which really means it is going to be Nebra, her soul partner, Solid, and his soul partner. Nozel is not sure if he wants them anywhere near Yuno because they are just so very awful! The last thing he wants is for his soul partner to become just like that wretch William Vangeance, who controls his dominant with threats of dry spells and withdrawals of affection. All of this is combined with William flirting with Julius in front of Yami to get his way.

_That manipulative wretch is one he openly despises!_

Nope. Yuno is perfect as is. He doesn’t need any negative influences trying to change him into someone he isn’t.

He does things differently this morning. He tells the servants to, “Clean up the halls, make a morning meal for the family, and don’t wake up Yuno today. I will be the one handling this issue for you.”

They listen, they know what to do, and they follow the protocol for moments like these. Even the servants and maids know how much Nozel despises his siblings’ soul partners. It’s a secret that isn’t so much secret so much as it is fact. He’s never been one to tone down his disdain of anyone and he doesn’t care who it is, whether they be family or his family’s soul partners. If he feels disdain towards them, he won’t bother to hide it. Nozel isn’t one to censor himself around others to appease them because he’s royalty and royalty aren’t here to please the people: the people are here to please them. As such, Nozel won’t ever change his ways or thoughts on this issue.

This being said…they cannot blame him for despising them. The servants and maids all can say they feel the same way towards Solid and Nebra’s insufferable soul partners…

Nozel, on the other hand, returns to his room and simply lays on the bed, waiting for Yuno to wake. When it feels as though he is not doing so fast enough, he gives him a gentle shake, “Yuno, wake up.”

Luckily for him, Yuno is a light sleeper and Yuno does awaken easily, “Nozel, what is going on?”

He’s still half-asleep, but Nozel decides to wake him up a bit more because this will be a lot to take in for him. He kisses him on the lips and surely enough, Yuno is shocked at first before kissing back. Before the kiss can go any further, Nozel is pulling away from him and saying to him, “I am only going to warn you of this once and only once: we are having a breakfast with my siblings’ soul partners. Solid got his soul partner pregnant and as such, they want to ‘celebrate’ it for what it’s worth.”

Luckily for him, Yuno doesn’t need to be told twice of this, “This will be the first time I’ve ever met them.”

Nozel sighs lightly before taking his hand, “Listen, I need you to remain calm and not let their awful advice go straight through to your head. If you think you can run me or manipulate me into obeying you, you are dead wrong. I am a Silva dominant and I won’t become a doormat for anyone. I am not Sukehiro or Nova Chrono: I can lay down the law and I will not waver for anyone, understand?”

Yuno won’t deny it, but if he’s blushing…it’s only because he likes this side of Nozel. This is the side that usually comes out whenever they are having sex and he doesn’t get to see it much outside of that. Seeing it out in the open now, so early in the morning, it has him feeling all sorts of excited most people probably wouldn’t feel in his situation.

“I understand.” he replies but then he does add, “I don’t mind being submissive for you. You are a wonderful dominant to have and I don’t mind letting you take charge.”

Hearing this brings about some form of relief, but then it’s only temporarily lived.

Yuno does get cleaned up and ready for the breakfast with his siblings. Nozel takes his arm into the crook of his own as he mentally prepares himself for an awful breakfast with two of the worst people on the planet.

By the time they arrive into the dining room, there is Solid with his soul partner, Elowen. Elowen is a noblewoman whose magic power is related to vines, but she only uses it for menial tasks at best. She’s about the same height as Solid, with dark beige brown hair and aquamarine eyes.

Nebra is present as well with her soul partner, Maisie. Maisie is a noblewoman, much like Elowen, but her magic power is related to music. Needless to say, much like Elowen, she only uses it for menial tasks at best. She’s shorter than Nebra, but she has rosy hair and eyes.

The first words Nozel hears upon entering the room?

“My, looks like Nozel isn’t undesirable at all! It seems even he can get himself a soul partner…the poor submissive, I bet he must curse himself every single day for being so unlucky.” Elowen sighs whereas Maisie isn’t any better.

“Indeed, it seems the poor submissive is living under Silva traditional standards as well. How oppressive of him to do to the poor thing! So young and already he’s trapped in a cage with that brute.”

Yuno frowns to this and Nozel has to say this is the first time he’s ever seen Yuno actually manage to pull off a facial expression. He doesn’t know what triggered it, but he doesn’t care at the moment. He just wants to get this done and over with.

Yuno takes his seat right beside Nozel, which means he is facing Maisie and Elowen right across from him. According to what Nozel told him on their walk down the staircase, they are best friends and Yuno has a feeling he knows why…

He notices Nozel only took a smaller amount of food to eat for this event, so he must not intend to stay for long. Yuno follows suite, because he doesn’t think he wants to stay long with girls who speak so lowly of his soul partner.

“So, you’re Nozel’s soul partner, correct? I am Elowen, Solid’s wife.” Elowen begins with a smile that feels disingenuous to Yuno.

Maisie goes next, introducing herself calmly, “I am Maisie, Nebra’s wife. Is it true you are an infertile rare, Yuno?”

Yuno nods in his response to them, “Yes, I am an infertile rare and I am Nozel’s soul partner. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

Elowen comments to him randomly as Nozel attempts to converse with his siblings (attempts meaning, he doesn’t say much to them at all, leaving them to do all the work in making a conversation he’d rather not have happen, happen), “What is it like being Nozel’s soul partner? I bet it must be so suffocating to be entrapped in a Silva traditional relationship. If Solid ever tried such a thing on me, I’d put on a chastity belt and make him suffer the consequences of his actions.”

Yuno raises a brow to this, his next words being spoken calmly, “It’s not bad at all. I’ve never felt entrapped, suffocated, or oppressed. Truth of the matter be told, he’s the only dominant I’ve ever been with aside from Julius and I’m grateful to have him as my soul partner.”

Maisie’s nose scrunches up to this, her rosy eyes wide with shock, “Really now? You’re meaning to tell me you rejected the Wizard King for…Nozel? Why? Yuno, no one in their right mind would make such a foolish mistake! You do realize there’s a reason why it took him years to find you, right? It’s because no one could ever be compatible with him.”

“Correction, Maisie, the Wizard King rejected me for Captain Vangeance when he caught wind of our one courtship session. Even if he hadn’t, if I learned Nozel is my soul partner after being in a long courtship with Julius…I’d reject Julius on the spot for Nozel in a heartbeat.”

“ _Why_? He’s too…dominative, territorial, possessive, and traditional. At least Julius is a romantic sweetheart. Nozel is just…miserable.” Elowen chimes in with disbelieving eyes.

“Because I _like_ that about him.” Yuno answers her without missing a beat, his voice full of conviction as he speaks, “Different people are attracted to different things. What you may like and find sweet others may find annoying and distasteful. To you, Nozel may be miserable and incompatible, but to me he’s wonderful as is. Nozel puts up with a lot from me that most dominants, even the romantic ones, wouldn’t. He allowed me to ride a broom, he allows me to go outside by myself whenever he is gone on missions because he has confidence in my magic power and my ability to defend myself. He doesn’t mind if I have dominant friends and he doesn’t care that I visit Asta whenever he is gone.”

Yuno meets their eyes in a bit of bitterness on his end while explaining to them, “Back in Hage, dominants are awful and oppressive. Submissives are not allowed to go outside by themselves, they are not allowed to have dominant friends, and they most definitely do not ride brooms. Once a submissive becomes bonded to a dominant, they are property and nothing more. Nozel treats me like an equal and he understands me better than anyone else ever could. While you may find his territorial, dominative, possessive, and traditional ways to be awful, I like it because it’s all a part of who he is and I’m attracted to Nozel as a whole.”

They are stunned into silence whereas Nozel merely smirks as he steals a glance in Yuno’s direction, “If you don’t mind, I’d rather not hear anyone insult him or question what I am attracted to. Is there anything else you want to talk about Elowen and Maisie?”

The women are too taken aback by what all they have heard to even come up with a response. They instead eat their meal in silence whereas Nozel says to his siblings, “This is the most civil they’ve been so far. Honestly Nebra, Solid…you are the dominants here. Why do you allow them to treat you two in the same manner of disrespect Vangeance does to Sukehiro?”

To this, Solid’s eyes become aflame in rage, “Don’t you dare compare my sweet Elowen to that manipulative thing, Nozel!”

“Maisie is nothing like that conniving shrew.” Nebra shoots back calmly to her brother who rolls his eyes in response, “Whatever you say, but when they start threatening dry spells and chastity belts… One cannot help but to think they are like William.”

(Nozel is a sibling who enjoys messing with his siblings. He won't deny he gets a sick joy and laugh out of it, then again, his humor has always been a tad bit messed up... Going off of the look on Yuno's face, he doesn't seem to mind what he is doing as well.)

It is Nebra who is the first one to stand out of her chair, her voice eerily calm as she says, “I do not have to tolerate such disrespect towards my soul partner from anyone, even you Nozel. Maisie, we are leaving.”

It’s the no-nonsense tone in her voice that has Maisie standing out of her chair, her meal already done as she follows Nebra out of the dining room.

Solid follows her lead, getting out of his chair in defiance while making it clear in an icy tone, “Elowen is going to be the mother of my child, the mother of the next Silva prodigy! If you cannot respect her, then we do not need to have these morning meals together. Come Elowen, we do not need to tolerate this.”

Elowen leaves after her husband says this and Nozel smirks, feeling as though it was a successful mission. Now they never have to share another morning meal with them again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long to update! My life got chaotic for a while there. :( 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter!

After the morning meal disaster with his family, Nozel is stuck with the tedious duty of attending of a magic knight captains’ meeting. I say it’s ‘tedious’ for him because dealing with the other captains is simply that. Nozel naturally doesn’t really care for much of the magic knight captains. Fuegoreon is an exception, but that’s only because the other mage has his respect. At the captain’s meeting, he knows he will have to bring up his impending wedding to Yuno sooner or later, so he decides to make it known now so he won’t have to do so another time, “I am getting married to Yuno in three months.”

Everyone is taken aback by this, but then there’s Rill exclaiming with a wide smile, “Am I invited? Oh please, please say I’m invited! I could do a stunning portrait of you two together.”

Nozel can already feel himself getting annoyed, “I’m not inviting you. To be blunt, none of you are invited to my wedding.”

Charlotte doesn’t seem to mind this at all, if her response means anything, “I’d rather not have to go to any wedding. It would only take away from the mission I am needed on.”

“Yeah, I can say I don’t want to go to some snooze fest either!” Yami chimes in, but then he is being kicked under the table by William whose purple eyes narrow at him.

William then meets Nozel’s eyes, “I don’t think you should be so quick to write us all off here, Nozel. I wouldn’t mind coming to your wedding and seeing Yuno again, just to make sure he knows his rights as a submissive.”

Nozel makes one thing perfectly clear right now, “No one here is invited to my wedding, especially you, Vangeance. Yuno is perfect as is and he doesn’t need any bad influences like yourself around him.”

William’s brow raises to this, his glare steely upon Nozel’s form, “I am a bad influence? Is this because I remind him he can be independent and strong without needing a dominant’s rule over him?”

“No, you are a bad influence because you are manipulative and conniving. Yuno doesn’t need such an influence in his life. If I were in Sukehiro’s shoes, none of what you pull would have ever gone by unpunished. Yuno knows this, and he’s happy with things as is. Despite what you believe, your relationship is not the definition for a healthy one for everyone on the planet. Then, what else can I expect from someone with such arrogance as yourself, Vangeance?” Nozel comments to him and William is starting to feel himself wanting to put the dominant captain in his spot.

Jack the Ripper grins widely before cackling away at the tense conversation between the two captains, “He has a point there, William. Your relationship is not the end-all, be-all for relationships. You are being rather arrogant here, keke.”

Fuegoreon rolls his eyes and groans to the drama unfolding before him, “Let’s be civil and rational here: William, you have no reason to attend an event you are not welcome in and Nozel, please refrain from further insulting William. You already know a majority of us cannot make it to the wedding, so why are you announcing it again?”

“Because I have to according to Silva tradition. I’d rather not have to inform you dysfunctional degenerates, but as it stands, I am being forced to.” Nozel admits out loud, his eyes narrowing dangerously at Rill, “Don’t even think about asking if you can come again. I don’t want you anywhere near my soul partner.”

The youngest captain sighs and resigns himself to defeat, pouting slightly as he replies, “Alright…”

Kaiser informs Nozel, “I’m afraid I more than likely cannot make it to your wedding… I am needed on a mission and I cannot refuse it.”

He sounded genuinely disappointed, this much Nozel can credit the man for, but he doesn’t care either way. He’d rather not have any of them attend his wedding.

“That’s fine by me. Only royalty and Yuno’s family are allowed to attend my wedding anyway.” Nozel remarks plainly whilst Fuegoreon raises a brow, “Really now? Because I am going to be free in three months…I can attend your wedding.”

Though he does respect him…he’s not sure if he wants a full-blown Vermillion invasion of his wedding. When anyone invites one Vermillion, the entire clan comes along unannounced, uninvited, and unwanted: creating chaos all around them.

Does he want his wedding to be a Vermillion invasion? He can’t say he does. He can’t say he wants any Vermillions there because he knows all too well how the whole family is and what they’re like in person.

He doesn’t want to deal with Vermillions everywhere, being loud, obnoxious, starting fights (Mereoleona and Leopold), blissfully ignorant (Mimosa), or redecorating everything around them (Kirsch).

If it were just Fuegoreon only he wouldn’t have a problem. If he could just say, ‘Sure, you can come but not anyone else in your train wreck lineage’, he would, but he can’t because he’s a Vermillion and they bring the entire clan with them wherever they go!

“Am I not royalty like yourself, Nozel?”

He knows that challenging, testy look in his eyes from anywhere. He knows better than to push his luck, but he does make one thing clear right now: “If I allow you to come, there may be no presence of other Vermillions around, specifically, Mimosa, Mereoleona, Kirsch, and Leopold. Do I make myself clear on this issue? No bringing over the entire train wreck to my wedding.”

“I’ll do my best to prevent them from discovering your wedding, Nozel. Now, when is the wedding day?”

“The fifteenth at four o’clock in the evening.” Nozel responds without missing a beat, his eyes never once leaving Fuegoreon’s.

“Sounds fine by me. I will be sure to attend the wedding without any of my relatives present. Though, I am confused…Yuno is an orphan, correct? How could he have any family to invite?” the Crimson Lion Captain asks his colleague.

The silver haired man can answer this easily, “The priest who ran the orphanage where he is from is essentially his father and the nun is no different from a mother to him. Sadly enough, Asta is like a brother to him so he’s invited as well, which is something I’d rather not have but I have no say in who he does or does not consider to be family.”

Fuegoreon makes no other comment to this than, “I see, I suppose that makes sense.”

However, the redhead is truly thinking,  _‘He’s made you more considerate and caring towards another… Who knew having a soul partner would change you so, Nozel?’_

* * *

 

Nozel is territorial.

Anyone who knows him even mildly well can attest to this without much protest. If one gets to know Nozel, they will discover his territorial side without any effort on their end at all. Nozel is openly unashamed of the way he is and this extends to his territorial behavior.

Which is why when he is standing in a shop, watching Yuno’s ‘friend’, this Liam, making some gemstone trinket he has a tight hold on his hand and his eyes trained on the dominant mage.

He knows Liam is an aromantic asexual by the color of his aura. Though he is a dominant, his aura is grey much like the aura color of Father Orgi and Sister Lily. It is common for dominants who are aromantic asexuals to have similar aura colors to the submissives who are aromantic asexuals, but the dominant’s aura is usually is going to be a warmer grey whereas the submissive’s aura will be a cooler grey.

(Much like with those who are not aromantic asexuals, the main determining factor between a dominant and submissive is whether or not the color of the aura is cool-toned or warm-toned. If the aura color is cool-toned, the person is a submissive. If the aura color is warm-toned, the person is a dominant.)

All of the above being said, despite his knowing this, Nozel does not like the fact a dominant has befriended his soul partner. His still unmarried soul partner, on top of that.

His work is exquisite, but Nozel is not here for his work. He’s here to meet Yuno’s friend and discuss his making a crown for Yuno to wear to the wedding. Well, if he can even get past the part about Liam being a dominant who just happened to befriend his submissive.

Liam is attempting to talk to Nozel despite the icy glares he is receiving from him, “I heard that you are a magic knight captain. I bet that must be exciting. What’s it like being one?”

“It’s a lot of turmoil and chaos, but ultimately I can’t imagine myself doing anything else. Much like how I cannot imagine myself not being married to my soul partner.”

Nozel says this while pulling Yuno closer to his person and honestly, Yuno saw this coming. When Yuno told him about wanting to visit Liam, Nozel had agreed to it. When he discovered Liam is a dominant, Nozel was (as Yuno predicted) uncomfortable with it.

He has nothing against Liam personally because the other mage is generally trying to be civil, but…Nozel is territorial. That’s just who he is and having some other dominant mage befriending his soul partner behind his back has him on edge despite the mage being an aromantic asexual.

“I don’t blame you. Yuno would be a wonderful submissive for any dominant to have. I can understand why the Wizard King wanted to bond him.” Liam remarks off-handedly and it makes Nozel pull Yuno into his side as he responds, “There is no need to remind me why my soul partner is wonderful. I happen to know how wonderful he is and how desirable he is to many dominants around here. I would appreciate it greatly if all dominants in the kingdom knew to not touch what is _mine_ and I would greatly appreciate it if any inappropriate comments were not made about _my_ soul partner.”

Yuno thinks Nozel is only acting this way because he’s afraid of losing him and he doesn’t verbalize it. Yuno could understand why Nozel does think this way if he does: he almost did lose Yuno to Julius and the Heart Kingdom's Wizard King. Had William not intervened, Yuno would have been bonded off to the Wizard King himself. Had Nozel not arrived on time, there’s a great chance he’d be in the Heart Kingdom by now, bonded off to their Wizard King.

Yuno doesn’t want to think about being with anyone else other than Nozel. It makes something in him feel sick and violated in a strange manner he cannot truly describe.

Then there’s Liam sighing in response, “Listen, I’m sorry if my comment put you on edge or if my being a dominant put you on edge. I’ll be blunt here: I never had any ill will or poor intentions with your submissive because I am an aromantic asexual. I don't have a soul partner and I only like him as a friend.”

Nozel relaxes his hold somewhat, but not by too much, “Very well then, I accept your apology.”

“Thank you for accepting it! Many dominants don’t like it when I befriend their soul partners. They get really aggressive and try to kill me on the spot. I know why they do, though. No dominant likes their submissive making friends with a dominant they don’t know or trust. It’s no big deal, it’s just a part of my life.” Liam chuckles while he finishes his piece, “So, you two are getting married soon, correct?”

“In three months, on the fifteenth. I would like for Yuno to wear a crown made of platinum with silver detailing traditional to the Silva royal family.”

Liam nods, agreeing to complete the task at hand, “Sure, I’ll make it for Yuno! Since he is my friend, it’s on the house. I’ll be sure to get it done before the wedding.”

“Thank you, Liam.” Yuno speaks, a smile adorning his lips as he does so.

Liam only shrugs it off, “It’s no big deal. You only get married once, right? May as well get something luxurious. I would love to stay and chat, but I have another piece I need to drop off. I’ll see you two later!”

“Goodbye Liam.” Yuno says as he gathers his things for the delivery he needs to make.

Nozel doesn’t really mind Liam all too much, so he gives him his own sendoff, “Farewell.”

Nozel does tell Yuno once the mage is gone, “I am paying him for this. Silvas don’t accept anything for free. I am royalty, I can afford to pay him handsomely for doing this.”

Yuno agrees to what he says because honestly, Liam can be a bit too generous at times, “I was about to say we should pay him regardless. It’s nice to know I wasn’t alone in this thought.”

Once they exit the shop, it should be a nice walk for the couple to enjoy on their way home. Instead, Nozel is met with a dominant eying up his soul partner and it makes him seethe internally. Normally he is not one for public displays of affection, but this instance calls for it.

He takes Yuno’s hand into his own and walks with him close to his side. However, it seems stupidity comes in all forms as the dominant mage from a flower shop approaches the couple.

He’s blonde, bright baby blonde too, with intriguing dove grey eyes and a long, tall, lean form, “Hello, I’ve noticed you around here and might I say, you are the most gorgeous submissive I’ve ever seen! I wanted to give you this bouquet as a token of my own intention to court you.”

He tries to hand the bouquet over to Yuno, who doesn’t get enough time to reply. Nozel takes the bouquet first and smacks the dominant mage across the face with it.

The other mage is stunned, but then Nozel is speaking in a tone loud enough for all nearby to hear yet deadly enough to make them take pause and listen for once, “I am _not_ his primary keeper. I am _his_ soul partner and I will _not_ stand for any of the slum rat degenerates here trying to seduce _my_ future spouse! If any dominant mage here even so much as attempts to speak to _my_ soul partner in a leering, lecherous, seductive, or flirtatious manner, you will be begging for the punishments doled out by the Silva family crest instead of what I will do to you.”

The floral mage goes silent out of fear because as Nozel had spoken this, his mana kept flaring up to the point where it was suffocating for all to be by.

When he restrains his mana, the other mage is trembling for a few seconds there before swallowing down his next words and running for it instead.

Nozel sighs as he begins his walk home with Yuno, and needless to say, Yuno was pretty stunned he went that far on the dominant mage, “Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset back there.”

Nozel doesn’t say much other than, “I don’t like the way that seducer tried to speak to you. It’s disrespectful, invasive, degrading, and objectifying towards you. If I lost any bit of my temper, it’s only because I was trying to keep any future seducers away from you.”

Yuno frowns lightly before stopping in his pace, thus forcing Nozel to do so as well. Before he can say much, Yuno is kissing his cheek, reminding him gently, “I wouldn’t ever be happy with anyone else other than you. You’re the only one who really gets me and you’re the only one I can understand at times. Please, don’t be so worried about it.”

Nozel can only hum in response, “I can try, but it’s hard not to be. I almost lost you before I even had the chance to have you. It’s not something that ever leaves my mind, really.”

“If it’s any consolation, I would have never been happy with Julius. He was only using me to make Captain Vangeance jealous and I have no clue what the king of the Heart Kingdom would have been like. I’m glad you found me when you did. I couldn’t have ever been happy with any of Nash’s choices. I am lucky to even be with you now instead of someone else.”

“Of course you are, I am royalty after all.”

Yuno gives him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips and Nozel’s main response to this is to take his arm into the crook of his own as they head on home. Yuno’s total attention is given to Nozel the whole while and Nozel is enjoying the attention being given to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to finish this but I had other plot bunnies pop up in my head that needed to be written down! Please enjoy the ending. :)

It had been a normal day off for Nozel…at first, that is.

‘Day off’ for a magic knight captain simply means he doesn’t have as much work to do where he is needed. It also means he has sent out his siblings to do his dirty work for him because he wasn’t needed otherwise.

He had thought it was going to be a pleasant day out in the city. He had only done this to spend some time with Yuno before their upcoming wedding in three weeks. What he didn’t expect to happen was the sudden attack on the Royal Capitol by mages sent in from an enemy kingdom.

He had known beforehand of the spies and the rumored mages they were associated with. He didn’t think they were skilled enough to make it into the Royal Capitol by a long shot.

Immediately he was telling Yuno, “Get on my broom and leave now! I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I don’t want to leave you! I want to fight alongside you, please, let me help you.” Yuno tries to barter with him, but it goes nowhere as smoke fills the city’s air.

“No, it’s too dangerous. Leave now.”

“The Silva family crest will protect me from any danger from any unwanted dominants’ attention. I’ll be just fine staying here with you.”

Nozel honestly considers having Yuno fight alongside him for a moment, but ultimately opts out of it, “Yuno, it cannot protect you from attacks against your person. It can only protect you from seducers and unwanted sexual advances. I don’t want you to die, please, leave this to me.”

Yuno knows Nozel won’t budge from his position on the issue. This fact is the reason why he winds up nodding and saying to him, “Alright.”

Yuno doesn’t want to leave Nozel alone, but then he knows the other mage would take it as a grave insult if he did stay. However, in the midst of the chaos in the streets, the broom winds up being broken by a mage who had used a crystal puppet to break it.

He freezes in his spot as he takes a good look at the crystal puppet. He then backs away quickly and gets out his grimoire, using a spell to make himself airborne so he can try to get a good idea of who he is up against.

The submissive with the golden freezes at the sight of the a clearly powerful mage, practically oozing out mana, and though he cannot see his aura, he just knows he is a dominant.

The mage has stones on his forehead, pastel purple hair, and vivid pink eyes. He is dressed in tight clothing and very well built from what he can see. Yuno tries to remain cautious when taking on the mage, but the attacks he doles out are powerful and quick. Just when he thinks he has a shot at attacking him, he is trapped in the crystal instead and dragged back down to the ground.

He struggles against the crystal, but then the other mage is approaching him with interested eyes, “You’re a submissive, correct? A rare one too going off of what I’ve been told.”

Yuno feels himself flinch underneath his gaze upon his person, his next words calm in an attempt to hide his nervousness, “I am a submissive and I am already bonded to a dominant.”

“Really now? Where is your mark at?”

“It’s on the back of my hand.”

The mage removes enough of the crystal entrapping him to glance at both hands. There, he finds the hand with the Silva family crest on it. He then turns the hand itself into a solid crystal, making Yuno tense up. The mage studies his face for a few moments before kissing him.

The kiss itself isn’t rough or bad by any means at all. It’s just feels violating to Yuno. He is not used to anyone besides Nozel kissing him in such a gentle yet passionate way.

When the dominant pulls away, he has made up his mind.

“I am taking you back to the Diamond Kingdom with me. I will bond you myself and give you a new mark, a superior one compared to the one you are currently cursed with.” he places his hand underneath his chin, forcing Yuno to meet his eyes, “Only a strong, stunning, and rare submissive such as yourself is fit to be my soul partner, my submissive. It looks like Liam was not lying when he said you’d be perfect for me.”

Yuno’s breath hitches, his first words being, “Liam…no, I think you’re thinking of a different Liam. He’s my friend, he wouldn’t betray me or his homeland for anyone!”

The mage smirks as he leans in to whisper into his ear, “Liam was a spy for the Diamond Kingdom this whole time. His sole purpose was to keep an eye on the magic knights here and create a way for us to sneak in. He told me about you and how he thought you’d be perfect for me. Looks like he was correct in his assumption: you are perfect for me, in every way I can think of.”

Yuno tries to struggle against the mage, but it’s hard to do so when most of his body is trapped against the wall of a building in solid crystal.

“Get off of me! I’m going to marry my soul partner soon. I don’t want to be bonded to anyone else other than him!”

“Ah, the magic knight royalty, this…Nozel Silva, correct? Oh, pretty submissive, he’s irrelevant to you now. You’re coming back with me to bonded to a real dominant.”

As he leans in to kiss him again, there is a flare of a very powerful mana, ice cold and intense with blood thirsty rage as it approaches closer. It makes the other mage still in his movements for a short while there before leaving Yuno trapped against the wall.

Yuno feels himself relax as Nozel approaches them, his mana showing his truest feelings on the matter better than anything else. His eyes narrow slightly at the sight of the mage and he has cannot stop himself from saying, “What are you doing to my soul partner, slum rat?”

“Showing him what a real dominant can do, weak scum.” the other mage shoots back at the royal who simply prepares himself for an annoying fight.

“Release his hand. That hand was marked by me after our bonding. If you wish to come out of this alive, I suggest you do as I say.” Nozel then uses his magic power to make a very strong pressure that consumes the Diamond mage enough to follow through with the command, releasing Yuno’s hand from his spell and turning it back into normal flesh.

Yuno heaves a sigh of relief to this, but then, he is trapped in the crystal from the waist down once more. He struggles to move and Nozel sees this, asking the other mage, “You are this Mars the spies spoke of, correct? A very powerful mage from the Diamond Kingdom if I am not mistaken. You believe you can simply steal my soul partner from me… How sad indeed. Release him now or else you will face the full extent of my wrath.”

The Diamond mage scoffs to this, “I am not leaving without my submissive. Sorry royal boy, but he’s mine now.”

He brings out his crystal puppets and tries to attack Nozel, only for Nozel to melt them all with using his silver rain. The Diamond mage is not showing it, but Nozel can see it in his eyes. He’s nervous about this fight and that’s what makes him smirk.

This mage really could not accept Yuno being his? Fine then, he will put him in his spot right in front of Yuno! What better way for him to make it clear who is the superior mage and dominant than with a show of some of his power?

He tries to attack him with his Laevateinn, which is melted once more by Nozel’s silver rain. He tries to attack him with his heavy armored titan, only for it be reduced to nothing by Nozel’s silver rain, and when he pulls out his final card, his harpe, Nozel demolishes it with a silver spear.

Nozel did not put half as much effort into this fight. Simply put, he is better skilled with his magic and he does possess more mana than the other mage.

Who the hell did he think he was fooling with this pitiful attempt? Yuno is his and no one else will ever be good enough for him but Nozel himself. Honestly, the audacity of this foreign mage, to try to steal his soul partner from him…

He does not get to trap the mage, though. The mage vanishes in the mist of black smoke. When the smoke clears, he finds Yuno trapped against the wall still and he uses his mercury magic to melt the crystal.

Once freed, he asks Yuno, “Are you alright?”

Yuno answers with a shaken exhale, “I’m fine now… I was really nervous when he turned my hand into solid crystal and talked about marking me. Other than this, I am fine. There’s no need to worry.”

Nozel kisses him tenderly, making it clear when the kiss ends, “I wouldn’t ever allow that to happen. You are mine and no one else will ever have you but me.”

Yuno relaxes then, getting on the silver eagle Nozel had made from his magic.

* * *

 

The attack on the city had been carried out by three mages from the Diamond Kingdom, one of them being Lotus, another being Mars (the one Yuno would discover was interested in him), and another one who is still unknown to the magic knights. Had the Golden Dawn not been there, Nozel wouldn't have been able to get to Yuno in time.

Liam and the other spies have since been arrested for their roles in aiding the attack on the kingdom. Yuno has been having a hard time dealing with the fact his friend was a spy all along, but he chooses to simply not think of it. It’s too upsetting to know someone he viewed to be a friend of his would actually offer him up as a soul partner to some random mage he’d never met before as though he were an object.

He never knew his friend was a submissive trafficker and that had been the whole reason behind the attack: for the dominants to steal the submissives they were interested in, bring them back to the Diamond Kingdom, and mark them. It makes him sick to know he had become friends with a man who is a male version of Harmonia Walz and Discordia Volz.

Given the fact that submissive auctioning and trafficking are crimes punishable by death in the Clover Kingdom, the spies were all executed for their crimes. Julius now has to meet with the king of the Diamond Kingdom to discuss this attack and hopefully get the other to prevent such attacks from happening again.

Despite the tense political atmosphere at the moment, the wedding between Yuno and Nozel is slated to continue on as scheduled.

In the Silva traditional wedding, Yuno and Nozel are both expected to be in the finest, silver colored clothing with sapphire blue capes adorning both of them. Yuno will be wearing a silver flower crown studded with sapphires and Nozel will be given a platinum and silver crown to symbolize his officially becoming the next head of his family house.

(The crown will be given after the ceremony is completed, of course.)

The Silva traditional wedding is done underneath a full blue moon, with the ceremony commencing under its highest peak. The one officiating the wedding is the current official head of House Silva, Nozel’s father.

There isn’t any vows spoken, but there is a kiss between the two after the ceremony is done. Most of the time, it is the father speaking to Nozel and detailing his responsibilities as the next head of House Silva as well as what is to be expected of him as a Silva traditional dominant.

At the moment, Yuno is kneeling before the current head of House Silva, inside the castle once owned by the first ever Silva Wizard King. It’s dripping with luxury, the floors are covered in white marble, the pillars are made from the finest stone, and the giant windows that shine the light of the full blue moon at its highest peak are clear and spotless.

Nozel is asked only one thing by his father when the ceremony nears its end, “Do you, Silva Nozel, understand and accept the responsibilities and traditions bestowed upon you?”

“I do. I will do everything in my power to maintain the honor and traditions of my bloodline.”

His father accepts this gracefully, his eyes glowing as he announces, “You are now the official new head of House Silva. As such, the protocol for being a Silva traditional dominant and the responsibilities this title holds are all yours to bare.”

His father places the crown on his head and Nozel stands with Yuno still kneeling. He then bows as he holds out his hand, “Yuno, my future queen, will you stand and finalize our wedding with a kiss?”

“I will.” Yuno replies as he takes his hand and stands up. They kiss underneath the moon’s light and Nozel’s crown glows, making Yuno look upon him in awe when the kiss ends.

“I announce unto you, the new official head of House Silva: Silva, Nozel: the one chosen from our house to become the next Silva Wizard King.”

Being the new head of House Silva means Nozel is the one the family has chosen to become the next Wizard King. However, there are others who want the title as well, so he will have some competition there. Yuno isn’t too worried though: Nozel is powerful and Nozel will win it.

He asks Nozel as they begin their ride to the reception area (the reception is literally a five-star, black-tie event with a ball being held afterwards), “Why did your crown glow?”

“The mana of the first Silva Wizard King was transferred into this crown after his death. Whoever becomes the next head of the house obtains not only his mana, but the mana of the other heads of House Silva who died after him. Tonight will be the only night I will ever need to wear it. Once the crown is worn by the next head of the house, the mana that was sealed in here will be trapped in the person. Anyone who puts on the crown now will not inherit it’s power for this reason as well as the fact that only a Silva descendant of the head of the house can obtain the mana from the crown.” Nozel explains as they ride on the eagle made from his magic power.

Yuno looks upon him with interested eyes, “That sounds amazing. It must be nice to know your whole family history.”

“It is nice, but you know my family well enough to know some things are simply unmentionable about them.”

By this, Yuno knows he means Noelle and his siblings' soul partners. He won’t speak much on them since this is supposed to be a happy night. He doesn’t want to ruin it for his soul partner.

They eventually reach the reception area and there, they have a nice meal. After the uneventful meal is finished, they head off to another area where it is a grand ballroom (this is all taking place in a vacation home of the first Silva Wizard King).

Much like the area where the meal had been held, the ceiling is stained glass, the floors are a white marble with sapphire blue carpeting going down the steps, and there is a grand orchestra there to play for the guests as they dance in the room lit up to life by blue flames.

Nozel and Yuno have the first dance, with Yuno simply following Nozel’s lead seeing as how he’s not the best dancer. He does pretty well following Nozel’s lead and soon the other guests join in on the dance.

Father and Sister Lilly approach the couple with the other orphanage children when they take a break. Father begins things with an apology, “Nozel, I am so sorry I ever doubted your intentions with Yuno. I should never have judged you by what I have seen other dominants do in the war. You are the best dominant for Yuno and I couldn’t ever have wished for him to be with anyone better for him than you.”

Sister Lilly follows with her own words, “Congratulations you two! You are such a beautiful couple. I can tell you are in love and enjoying your time together. I wish you both nothing but more love and happiness in your future.”

The orphanage kids all say pretty much the same thing of, “You look beautiful together, Yuno!”, “Yuno, are you a Silva now?”, and “Yuno, you two deserve nothing but love and happiness.”

Yuno does confirm that, “Yes, I am a Silva now and thank you for all of your kind words. My soul partner and I appreciate your support, right Nozel?”

Nozel’s only response to this is, “…Why isn’t your former primary keeper saying anything to us?”

Nash is silent, not having said much, but when the attention is brought on to him, he can only sigh, “Alright, I’m happy for you two… Even though he is not the Wizard King or a Wizard King, and I could be living in a palace by now if you had just bonded with a Wizard King. Yuno, how could you mess that up for me! All you had to do was bond with him, you difficult priss!”

Ah, just like that, a nice moment is ruined by Nash’s greed.

Yuno’s face met his palm whereas Nozel glares him down, his mana flaring into an ice-cold pressure as he speaks to the child, “I am not going through this with you again, _brat_! Yuno is _my_ soul partner. Anyone else who would have tried to bond him would have had to go through _me_ first and I would have demolished them the same way I did to the Diamond mage! Don’t push your luck here: unless if you can hold your own in a one-on-one battle against me, then you may speak about who Yuno should be with. Until then, hold your tongue or else I’ll be sure you can never speak again.”

Nash nods quickly, saying to him, “Y-Yes sir, I understand!”

“I’m glad to see you do.”

Father clears his throat when the mana lightens up, “We should give the couple some time alone! Goodbye Yuno and Nozel, thank you for inviting us to your wedding.”

“It’s no problem for us to do so, Father.” Yuno responds with a pleased smile, hoping the other interactions tonight will be more pleasant.

After the disastrous interaction with Nash, the other interactions with House Silva have gone on without a hitch. Then Fuegoreon approaches them and speaks with a smile on his face, “So you’re married now, Nozel?”

Nozel holds Yuno close to his person, his territorial side out in full swing, “I am, this means Yuno is mine and no one from your disgraceful house can touch him.”

“There’s no need to worry. No one from my house will touch Yuno, this much I can assure you.” the redhead then goes on to say, “Congratulations on the marriage, Nozel. Though know this now, just because you have the house crown does not mean you will become the next Wizard King. The title is still up for grabs and so long as I stand as the Crimson Lions’ captain, I will not give up my quest to become the next Vermillion Wizard King.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you. Though know this now, your battle is an uphill one I will win when I become the next Silva Wizard King.”

Fuegoreon turns his attention to Yuno, telling him, “You are lucky to be with Nozel. He will treat you like gold and from what I’ve heard about you, you deserve nothing but such kind treatment. Enjoy your marriage with him. He will make you happy.”

“I will be sure to. Thank you for your kind words, Captain Vermillion.”

Fuegoreon did stay true to his word: he was the only Vermillion present at the wedding. After receiving more well-wishes, the couple stayed and danced until a few minutes before sunrise, which is when the Silva traditional wedding ends.

As they flew on home on the eagle made from Nozel’s magic, they got to see the sunrise and enjoy a morning kiss before heading on home to rest.

Yuno knows he will enjoy being married to Nozel. I mean, who wouldn’t? The man is wonderful as is in his eyes and he knows he couldn’t have asked for better.


End file.
